


End Of Arkham Knight

by bfanatic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: I was stuck on Cloudburst, so... If can't win by fighting, let's win by loooooooove~~(I feel Jason is going to kill me→_→)





	

“Bruce…… Help…… Save me……”

Gasping for air, Bruce woke up again from the nightmare he had. He turned to his alarm only to find out that he’d only slept for about an hour. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and felt the headache return. 

It was Jason…

His death had haunted him for days…

Of course, it was still fresh… Jason’s death video had just arrived for him about a week ago, and by then, Jason had already disappeared for weeks.

After seeing the video, he had the urge to kill Joker. No… Torture would be first, then death. He even tracked down Joker to make all the plans he had for him to become a reality. But… he only got through part of the torture, and realized that Jason’s gone…

There’s no point in killing the murderer. 

It won’t bring Jason back, and to think that he chose death to honor Jason… It was unbearable…

He gave Joker concussions, and multiple broken bones, but eventually, he had to stop. He had to refrain himself from killing the bastard. 

Since then, not a day goes by without him thinking how he could’ve ended Joker. 

And the worse part was Jason’s voice.

It kept coming back to him!

Maybe because he had no body to bury, he had no closure, he even had a fight with Jason before he disappeared. They ended on such bad terms!

How could he live with that?!

How could Jason ever forgive him for what he had put him through?

Jason could’ve been many things, and now… Nothing…

All Bruce could think about, was Jason’s stubborn yet perfect personality. The day he first met Jason, the day he took him in, the day he found out about Batman’s secret, the day he dressed up as Robin, the day he soared through Gotham’s streets, the day he first rounded up criminals for Gordon to take, and then… the day he stopped listening to him…

If only he’d listened…

If only he’d talked to Jason…

And now… None of those mattered…

None of his regrets, his love for him mattered…

He couldn’t even bring himself to go check out where Jason was killed… He couldn’t…

It was too much pain…

Too much…

Even for him…

Like the day he walked into where Barbara was paralyzed, like the day he saw his parents were gunned down by a common thug.

The unimaginable horror almost froze him. 

But maybe, it’s time…

He had to face what he’d done to Jason someday. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t do anything without a proper closure for Jason’s death.

Bruce knew that his current mentality was taking a toll on him, and everyone around him. 

He had many trainings, but none could prepare him for what he would be seeing.

Because Jason died in Arkham, he didn’t want anyone to know he was going there to mourn the loss, so… it was a big surprise to see a half-bled Jason, tortured by some Gotham inmates, right in front of his eyes!

No one knew who Jason was anymore, because his face was disfigured so much that even him was recognizing by his uniform instead.

The fury rushed to his head. Before he knew it, he took down every inmate in the cell who were torturing Jason physically and mentally.

He held Jason in his arms. All he could say was his name…

“Jason…”

The boy barely looked up, but his body relaxed into Bruce’s hug. The voice was so little, Bruce could hardly hear what he said. But somehow, he did hear it, “Bruce… I knew… you’d come…”

Bruce’s eyes teared up a little, his voice was shaken up, “I’m here… I’m here…”


End file.
